Imperio
by amirrorthathasbeenshattered
Summary: Fred is not dead. Draco is not Malfoy. And the Second Wizarding War is over. I suck at summaries. Rated M in case. Ron bashing.
1. Backstory

Hermione Granger flipped her hair looking over her shoulder, after being gone for a year on the hunt for horcruxes she knew she looked different she had slimmed down nicely and changed her bookworm ways, of course, Ron and Harry were oblivious, but it was blatantly obvious Draco Malfoy was not. "Draco Malfoy" the name resonated in her mind as she looked toward the boy that she once despised, "what a shock he is."

She had been dueling with Draco Malfoy when it had happened, _"Diffindo!" she screamed into the air as the spell Draco had sent had hit to close for comfort. The duels had started seconds after Harry had shown he was not, in fact, dead. The crowd had burst into chaos but her eyes were trained on Draco as he slowly advanced on her curses and hexes were being thrown everywhere and she was sure that everyone no matter the side had come uncomfortably close to hitting an ally. As she watched her opponent she noticed that something wasn't right about the way Draco moved. He was slow, unchanging, and falling like a puppet on a string. Curse after curse she avoided as she fought the Death Eaters around her; she watched as allies fell as well as opponents. She maneuvered carefully never taking her eyes off the still attacking Draco, although he appeared as if he was moving through molasses, yes something was definitely not right. As they neared where Voldemort dueled with Harry she through a spell at a death eater while another order member finished him off, she was tired of the killing and with a sigh she momentarily let her guard down she noticed something strange no curses were flying at her anymore Draco was on the ground._

_ She was shaken back to the present by Harry grabbing her shoulder softly, "Mione" he said concerned, "Are you ok? We've been trying to talk to you for a good minute, and it's time to get on the train." Hermione stared back still in deep thought about this whole summer. "If it's too hard we don't have to go back" Harry said again "Ron and I are going for you." Hermione smiled and replied in a low whisper even Ron couldn't hear "I'm just worried about Draco still, he's coming back too, he doesn't remember much from the last seven years, and I know things are changing, but I don't want things to be bad between us, when he fell in the battle…" Hermione trailed off and Harry seemed to understand as he led her to a train compartment and left her with her thoughts._

_ Hermione had Draco held up but barely as she apparated the unconscious boy into the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey graciously took Malfoy but looked at Hermione with wonder, was the girl now saving the enemies too. Madame Pomfrey was more distracted by the very weak boy in front of her as she checked him for signs of damage and found nothing she had an idea, as she checked his magic for signs of irregularity or poison, and what she found shocked her, as she looked up to tell the brightest witch of her age, she was not surprised to find she was gone back to the fight. _

_ Hermione remembered with pride that because of her escape from the hospital wing she was able to save Fred, George and Percy from the tumbling wall that would have for sure crushed them all, and not to mention kill the Death Eater that had been trying. _

_ She saw Harry kill Voldemort with the final curse and rushed over to hug the closest thing she had to family. The seven months they had been on the run now all seemed worth it as the remaining Death Eaters fled and people gathered their loved ones, both dead and alive, and as the Weasley's thanked Hermione for saving their sons, Hermione noticed Draco's parents dead in the corner in the room, no one seemed brave enough to touch them, and then Hermione remembered Draco, and dragging Harry with her she went back to the hospital wing to let the Weasley family on their own for a while. _

_ Madame Pomfrey gave Hermione her answer. Draco had been imperiused by his parents and now that Lucius and Narcissa were dead, Draco was free of the curse, shaken, scared, and with limited memory, but after being controlled for 17 years, who was he now._


	2. Draco's Perspective

Draco Lucius Malfoy age 17. That is all the information that he knew when he 'woke up'. He felt grief stricken. He had only been told the stories of what he had done, and only some of them. He remembered very little of his last seven years at Hogwarts, he had moments where he remembered fighting it, like when he had called Hermione that awful name his second year, "Mudblood" what kind of word was that even. After the war it should be proven to anyone that no matter your heritage all oxygenated blood is red, and that is generally all he cared to know now. He also remembered fighting when he saw her being tortured but the curse was too strong, and he wasn't sure what he was fighting then. He was weak from the amount of torture he was subject to, and he didn't realize what was happening, and he hated himself for it. His eyes glazed, but he refused to cry. He was having "Malfoy Manor" torn down and rebuilt to a place that he could live in luxury, because he had the money, and he did not want a reminder to anyone what his family had done, nor to him.

The stories that Hermione and Harry had told him appalled him, and their friend Ron didn't believe Draco, even after watching him be subject to Veritaserum. He supposed he couldn't blame him, but it concerned him for what would be said for the rest of the school. Hermione and Harry had been teaching him all summer about what to expect for charms, transfiguration, DADA, and potions, but they spoke very little of how other would react to him, and his hopes weren't very high. After all these years he was hoping that people would accept his story, but he knew he had two people that did, and in his eyes, even if that was all it was more than he had ever had to start with.

Hermione, his thoughts drifted back to her, she was truly beautiful, and one of his best friends, he knew he loved her, but that wasn't something he was willing to tell her yet, not after what he knew he put her through. With his own consciousness he noticed how beautiful he was, every motion she made with her wand, the way she turned the pages of her book, the way her tongue poked out slightly when she was concentrating on writing.

He had asked her about his family, and she told him she had wiped their memories of her before the war, and they had still died at the hands of Death Eaters and Harry's at the hand of Voldemort himself. He felt guilty; although they assured him they didn't blame him. He thought of Hermione's tearful eyes as she told him the story and how that was the only time the whole summer he had held her. He loved the way her skin felt and how her hair felt on his skin, and that wonderful scent of roses. She was intoxicating, and he never wanted to let her go.

When Draco has asked her about Harry and Ron, and her feelings about them, she admitted her feelings about Ron were strained she didn't love him romantically although the Weasley's wanted her to, and she never loved Harry like that. And Harry, when asked about Ron said that although they had all changed, the fame and glory had gone to Ron's head and now anytime they went out he was unbearable.

Draco had become a bit of a celebrity himself and he didn't desire it, but his coverage was neither positive nor negative, until he was seen with Hermione and Harry, then suddenly he was a hero, and the replacement member of the "Golden Trio" that had plagued the news for the last few years.

The next day he was standing at platform 9 3/4 he arrived early just to catch a glimpse of her. Maybe talk to her again. Shortly before they boarded she walked in with Ron and Harry, light brown hair spilling down her back, and her light brown eyes and he knew she was the girl of his dreams. It was obvious to him however, but unbeknownst to her that despite the ultimate war hero, the-boy-who-lived standing next to her everyone was staring at her. As she stopped near him she subconsciously flipped her hair sending an overwhelming scent of roses through the air that disappeared all too soon. He caught Harry's eyes and nodded as he tried to get her attention. And they exchanged brief words and went to the train. He watched a few more tearful goodbyes wondering what it was like to have an actual family, remembering vaguely that that was at one point what he had, before Voldemort had come back to power, than he boarded that Hogwarts express for what felt like the first time.

He found an empty compartment and sat down with a book trying to make up for all his lost time in lessons, Hermione swore he was doing well, but he knew that he needed to do a lot better for his NEWT's.

He noticed her walking by and called her into the compartment. "Hermione" he called and she walked in.


	3. The Hogwarts Express

Hermione fed up with the talk of Quidditch from Harry and Ron finally made her way down the train. That was all they seemed to talk about lately, after multiple spats about whether or not Draco was trustworthy between the three of them that seemed the only way their strained friendship could actually continue. She loved her boys, she had been through everything with them but after Draco's trial she couldn't think about anyone but him. She loved the lessons her and Harry would give her and when he asked her questions she found herself wanting to tell him everything and he listened like she was the most important thing in the world to him. It pained her to remember how he looked so lost sitting alone as she and Harry testified his innocence. She knew despite his memory being damaged from the spell, there was very little damage left to anything but his perception of others and trust. "Trust," she mumbled walking by a few compartments of the returning students as they gawked at her "that was what Draco and I have a trust."

Draco had never felt as vulnerable as he felt when he was with Hermione Granger, she was an angel that came straight from heaven to save him and he wanted to make sure she knew he wanted her. He didn't want her just physically, although as a teenage boy that was part of it, he wanted her emotionally and mentally. Her intelligence was stunning to him and he hoped he could prove it to her. So when Draco saw her pass his compartment he knew what he had to do.

"Hermione" he called motioning to his empty compartment. "Hello Draco" she replied stepping in as he let the scent of roses overwhelm him he sat nearly speechless. She settled in across from him and with a glance at the book he was reading laughed and went on into a lengthy explanation. "The difference between _Petrificus Totalus _and_ Locomotor Mortis _are that the initial locks the persons' whole body and renders them completely unable to move, while the latter only locks the legs." He listened carefully as her voice dropped, "Then there is the _Impedimenta _curse that is capable of tripping, freezing, binding, knocking back and generally impeding the target's progress towards the caster." Her gaze dropped and he gently let his hand rest on her knee forcing her to look up to his eyes. "Hermione," he mumbled wanting to comfort her, he assumed she was lost in a memory of the war, but suddenly the Honeydukes Hogwarts Express sweet trolley came to the door. "Anything for you dears?" They both shook their head and she left but their moment was broken and Draco removed his hand from Hermione's knee. After a while they fell into a conversation about Hogwarts and the school year to come, both making hints as to spending much time together, but neither actually saying it.

* * *

Harry was sick of all this prancing around Ron, he had spoken to Ginny a lot this summer as she was the only one even willing to talk to Draco, and the only Weasley that believed that Draco had in fact been Imperiused. He and Ginny however had been better off as friends and with him and Hermione living the latter half of the summer as quietly as possible in number 4 Grimmauld place while Ron used his status to get other girls, a rift grew between Hermione and Harry and the Weasley's.

Harry sensed there was something his best friend was not telling him about her relationship with Draco however, she was the one teaching him most of course, but there was something else there, something Harry had seen before Ron had gotten with Lavender the first time, but he couldn't place it. He knew it wasn't lust, or love, but definitely like. He wasn't as oblivious as people thought, not with Hermione. Never had he once forgotten her birthday or her favorite sweets. She was the closest thing to family he had, and he intended on keeping it that way. Ron continued to drone on and on about Quidditch, and finally sick with all of it he started to think of other things and made a mental note to watch Draco with Hermione, a bit more carefully.

* * *

It had been hours when Hermione went back to her compartment with Ron and Harry who had together not acknowledged her absence, but rather greeted her with the lackluster that came with being forced to live together and knowing one's tendencies. As Ron continued to drone on about Quidditch something Hermione did not like in the first place she spoke up "Really Ron, does nothing else matter to you?" Ron seemingly dumbfounded and angry then proceeded to storm out of the compartment. Harry stared at Hermione and noticed her in thought as she ran her hand where Draco's had been earlier.

Hermione had always thought of Draco as being special to her, but one thing Hermione knew after their conversation in his compartment is this year would be nothing like she thought; because, instead of being in love with Ron like everyone wanted, Hermione Granger was falling in love with Draco Malfoy without a second thought.

Harry could see it in Hermione's eyes, that there was something in her head. "Knut for your thoughts Mione?" he watched her register his question and briefly debate whether to tell the truth. "No Harry," she whispered "no need to worry, just worried about Draco is all." Although Harry saw the concern in her eyes and knew it was the partial truth he continued to push. "That isn't all is it Mione?" She sighed and shook her head "He's different Harry, I- I'm not sure what to think."

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat in his compartment completely mesmerized by her. He would have Hermione Granger marked as his girlfriend within the year of would die trying. She meant the world to him, and he didn't want to lose her. She and Harry meant everything to him, and there was nothing he wanted more than to protect her at all costs.

He thought back to the moment with his hand on her knee, how badly he wanted to kiss her, and it excited him that it was reflected in her eyes too. Oh to kiss Hermione Granger, he felt his father would have cringed, and this made him even more excited to do so.

As they exited the train Draco started plotting his first move. He liked Hermione and he couldn't see why anyone wouldn't she was beautiful, kind and truly the brightest witch of their age. She was a woman with big dreams and a bigger heart. She had been hurt to many times by the imperiused Draco and many who behaved like him and he was determined to see to it that it never happened again. He felt his heart soar and unbeknownst to him the same thing happened to her. The Malfoy family prided themselves with pure blood, but Draco truly didn't care, which was probably the reason he'd been Imperiused by his parents in the first place, and the soaring in his heart had only meant one thing, that this was a piece of fate falling into place.

He had since being 'awake' considered changing his name, but the Malfoy family deserved a little more "shame" before he actually did such a thing. He laughed inwardly while going up to the "boy-who-lived-twice", Ron and Hermione. As they sat down at the carriages to the castle he was nervous; Harry, Draco, Hermione and Ron had been promised a house (although on a much smaller scale considering it would only house a few) in a letter. He knew Ron had refused but was nearly shocked when Harry and Hermione hadn't, he would be with his real friends for the year, and he was legitimately happy. After the trial and war McGonagall had this arranged to prevent harassment from the Slytherin house and other students, and he had to say he was excited. For the first time in his life, that Draco could remember, he took the ride in the thestral drawn carriages, up to Hogwarts.


	4. The First Night

Ron watched Draco walk over still weary. He didn't believe his story nor did any of his family, but Harry did and Hermione did, and who was he to argue. As the third and less known member of the Golden Trio he was jealous of the "brightest witch of their age" and the "boy who couldn't be killed" but he had a plan this year that would put him at the top, if only they would talk to him. Harry didn't even listen to his Quidditch stories, he just sits there daydreaming. Why would Harry even believe Draco's story he didn't know Draco had tortured them for years. The imperious curse that was the stupidest excuse he had ever heard. He must have bribed the ministry to use a fake Veritaserum; stupid Malfoy's had all the money. "Yes, yes that must have been it."

He had mumbled something to Harry at the beginning of the summer, and again now about being yet able to forgive Draco for his years of torture so instead he joined Lavender in the next carriage over. Had Ron not been oblivious, he would have noticed the blush that coated Hermione's cheeks as Draco sat down, Harry's eye role at his immature friend, and the relief Draco felt to be surrounded by Harry and Hermione. Both were fed up with Ron's antics and disbelief. Ron was selfish and they knew it, but they had hoped that he would eventually come around. Ron had yet to tell Harry his plans on not staying in the room with him and Draco and was going to offer him a choice, he could go back to the Gryffindor common rooms to live, or forget their friendship.

The first time Ron had tried convincing Harry and Hermione that Malfoy-was-still-a-death-eater it didn't go well. Hermione had cried, and Harry had ranted for hours. After voicing his suspicions once it was obvious if one more word came from his mouth he would never be able to have children so he kept his mouth shut. He had given up on getting Hermione back after that, but maybe he could still convince Harry.

* * *

Harry knew something was up with his best friend he saw it in the way Hermione's confidence faltered when Draco got so close. She became the bashful flirty girl he used to see before the war and before she knew about Ron and Lavender Brown, and the look he saw in Hermione's eyes was the same look in Draco's eyes.

Hermione grew tired and rested her head on Draco's shoulder and he slung his arm around her shoulder lazily. To Harry's surprise it didn't look awkward, it looked normal, and right.

The new trio talked quietly on the way to the castle having the occasional outburst of laughter at the sheer coincidence of it all. Draco Malfoy, of all people, in the carriage with him and Hermione, He touched Hermione's opposite shoulder lightly and watched Draco pull her tighter against him protectively. He laughed to himself at seeing Draco jealous. Draco had nothing to worry about , he didn't love Hermione like that, but he knew Draco would, or might already, and if he hurt his Hermione, he would kill him and he planned on letting him know.

It was warmer once they entered the castle wards and Draco seemed uncomfortably warm, so he took off his sweater; he felt a feeling of content as Draco held his forearms on display. Where the Dark Mark would be there was just a blank slate. Harry smiled and he watched as Hermione too looked at his arm relieved, although he didn't doubt she'd already seen his forearms in their lessons practice. As they sat at the table Hermione and Draco started a conversation "Is there a purpose to the separate house tables? For promoting inter-house unity, it feels like a step backwards." "I agree," Hermione opened the _Hogwarts: A History _book that Draco had been reading and just a chapter later, pointed out the requirement to house pride, despite the fact that it might create some division, "I don't think they wanted it to get as bad as it did." Harry tuned out and watched the odd couple. Hermione looked so lost in Draco eyes he was worried that she might forget to breathe if he moved much further forward, and it pleased Harry to see the same look reflected on him toward her. After the loss in the war and all the sadness they all deserved a bit of happiness.

McGonagall came up to the front and made a speech, "Welcome back Hogwarts students. You have a long hard year ahead of you but you must persevere. We all fought on the same side of the war; we will all continue to work together, and now for the sorting." They went through the whole alphabet for the first years and as the last first year was sorted the food was served.

After dinner McGonagall dismissed them to the houses. Harry Draco and Hermione hung behind waiting to be shown when Ron came up.

* * *

Ron came up to Harry puffing out his chest; sure Harry would choose him over Draco. "Harry, you should come back and stay in Gryffindor." Ron gleamed at Draco's discomfort. "You fit in there, and don't have to worry about being cursed by ex-death-eaters"

Harry replied frustrated "Ron don't you listen, he was imperiused. You have been invited to stay in the room provided you wish to."

Ron glared "It's me or him Harry, you can choose."

At that moment McGonagall walked up and Harry looked at Ron for a last second then at McGonagall and proceeded to follow Draco and Hermione up to the new house.

* * *

Hermione smiled as Draco walked almost protectively at her side, she knew better than to hope for him to be thinking what she was. She was just a know-it-all witch after all that's what Ron had told her after he kissed her before the battle at Hogwarts. Recounting the incident she had to let out a small sigh. She had told Harry what happened and he threw a fit trying to reassure her she was not, but he was like her brother; he was probably used to it. Unbeknownst to Hermione, Harry had told Draco the story as well why Hermione went home early on the day before the hearing.

Hermione suddenly noticed Draco looked at her with a look she couldn't place and Harry staring at her with one of his knowing looks. He was giving up a lot to come back with her and Ron this year, but now it was her and Draco she had to keep reminding herself, but he wanted to finish his education the right way and she knew it. He had told her in the tent at one point over those long months and she had hugged him and cried, with hopes they could make it that far. She ignored the look from both boys and looked at the new room. It was so different and looking at McGonagall she smiled; the woman had helper her so much with herself and recovering from the torture of the battle and her damage from the amount of the Crucio curse she suffered.

Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ron, Lavender, Neville, Dean, Pavarti, Susan and Hannah knew there were the only 8th years had special classes, special eating times, and a mutual common room but stayed in their normal rooms excluding Hermione Draco and Harry. The other 8th year students had already seen this room before and were now in bed.

"Hermione" she heard her name being called and she smiled when meeting Draco's eyes, "Yes?" she replied. Draco paused for a moment debating on asking her right then and there to be his, but shook his head slightly and instead asked "Do you think it will be safe here this year?" she smiled remembering the conversation she had with Ron and Harry so long ago. "A safe year yes. But a quiet year at Hogwarts Draco? Only in my wildest dreams." This earned her a smile and a laugh from Harry as well as a smirk from Draco as he replied "Well let's see if I can make your dreams come true Hermione" she blushed and smiled softly, "I might have to take you up on that offer." She kissed Harry and Draco on the cheek and went up to her room to sleep.

* * *

Harry and Draco stared at each other for a moment before Harry broke the silence. "Don't hurt her like Ron did Draco."

Draco stuttered "I don't- Am I?- I have no intention of hurting her Harry. I'll swear on my magic that I don't want to hurt her."

Harry replied "That's good enough for me."

Then the boys nodded at each other and bid each other goodnight.

* * *

_She kissed him softly on the lips afraid of scaring him away, but he was so perfect she couldn't resist. If only he could love a muggleborn. He twisted his hands into her hair and kissed her back with a fierceness she didn't think was possible._

Hermione awoke with a start as she thought of Draco actually liking her. No, it wasn't possible; he could never love someone like her, someone so... plain. No matter how different she was, or how different he was, it wasn't possible... was it? She shook the thought and glanced around her room, it just wasn't possible. She wasn't his type maybe Susan, but not her. She closed her eyes tight and drifted back into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Draco was still awake trying to think of a way to get Hermione; she was unlike another girl he had ever met. He wanted her and only she and he intended on having her. It wasn't the arrogance he had a long time ago under his parents control, but determination to do something the right way. He had an idea and walked into the common room to see when he could start, he had to talk to Harry. Harry knew her better than anyone.

Instead on the couch Draco saw Hermione with a book on her lap, reading quietly as Harry stared off into the distance, he had thought they had both went to bed, however he too had said he was going to bed and had gotten distracted. He sat across from Harry, next to Hermione and she closed her book looking at him in the strangest way. It wasn't just him that noticed, Harry noticed too.

"'Mione," he whispered as if not to break the moment "are you alright?" She nodded and stopped staring at Draco. They were all rather awake for two o'clock in the morning. Harry however, was not stupid he could see Hermione loved Draco, whether she knew or not, it was true. He had known since the trial, he watched her feelings grow every day for the last very long time. She had been a mess when he was hurt, once they figured out what happened, that was his best friend his 'Mione.

_ He had just confessed to her his feelings for Hannah hoping she would do the same and confess her feelings for Draco, but all she said was "If you love someone you have to tell them Harry"._

* * *

Hermione had hugged both of them subconsciously and went to her room, she had to find a logical reason why she was feeling this way but the more she thought about it the more there wasn't a logical reason she was in love with Draco Malfoy, and it felt so fast, but she knew she was, and it wasn't fast, but now she just had to figure out what to do about it.

* * *

Draco sat there staring at Harry, neither breaking eye contact until Draco looked down and spoke so softly Harry thought he was hearing things until he repeated it. "I love her Harry, I love Hermione". Draco didn't love her for her looks (although that certainly didn't help) he loved her for her brain and her heart and her soul. And he felt Harry's eyes pierce him as he explained "I love everything about her".

Harry stared, it wasn't like he didn't know this already; he could see it in the way they looked at each other, but he was worried, it was fast, it felt like it was happening so quickly, in the course of a few simple months they had fallen in love with each other without a second thought. Maybe there wouldn't be a war this year, maybe there would just be love; and maybe Hogwarts would stay safe, but he could never hope for a quiet year. There was no such thing as a quiet year at Hogwarts.

Harry finally replied to Draco, "I know... but if you break her heart you will wish you were dead" and there was silence as Draco simply nodded his head and went back to his room.


End file.
